vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Recusant-class Light Destroyer
Summary The Recusant-class light destroyer, also known as the Recusant-class support destroyer, was a class of warship manufactured by Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. and Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps. Introduced in 22 BBY, the sinister looking ship became almost as common a sight throughout the Clone Wars as the Munificent-class star frigate. Somewhat well armed for their size and reasonably versatile, a handful of Recusants could outgun one or two Venator-class star destroyers while a single one could decimate a squadron of Republic Navy escort ships. These vessels commonly served as command ships in small Confederate Navy battle groups; usually alongside the smaller and more numerous Munificent-class. During the Galactic Civil War, small numbers of heavily modified Recusants saw very limited use by the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B with point defence lasers. High 7-A with turbolasers. At least 6-C, likely High 6-C with heavy turbolasers. At least High 7-A by ramming Name: Recusant-class light destroyer Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship | Destroyer Users: Commerce Guild | Confederate Navy Length: 1,187 meters Width: 157 meters Depth: 163 meters Material: Mostly neutronium impregnated durasteel plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: Trained crew of 300 (This is besides additional complement of 40,000 deactivated battle droids) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Small City level+ with point defence laser cannons (Same as the model used on the Providence-class Dreadnought). Large Mountain level+ with turbolasers (Shots can punch through the unshielded hulls of starships with durability comparable to its own). At least Island level, likely Large Island level with heavy turbolasers (Same as the models used on the Munificent-class and Providence-class. Single shots have as much power as a Magnitude 10 Earthquake. Likely in the same overall league as the models used on the Acclamator-class and Venator-class). At least Large Mountain level+ by ramming (Can cripple ships as large and durable as a Munificent-class Star Frigate by ramming them) Speed: At least Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (Faster than the Munificent-class). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic speeds in space (Being a line noted for speed in a straight line in realspace, should be faster than the Providence-class). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with at least Class 2 or higher hyperdrives. Should thus be at least this fast or faster) Durability: At least Large Mountain level+ without deflector shields (Should be no less durable than the likes of the Munificent-class and Arquitens-class). Likely Country level with deflector shields (Can take sustained fire from heavy turbolasers for a while before failing, comparable to the Munificent-class and Acclamator-class) Range: Hundreds to thousands of kilometres with various armaments. Weaknesses: Not very maneuverable and the skeletal design leaves large sections of the underside exposed, making these spots more vulnerable to enemy capital ship and heavy bomber fire (as witnessed during the battles of Kamino and Coruscant) and even infiltration (as witnessed during the Battle of Saleucami). This is compounded by the fact that like the Providence and Munificent, deflector shield recharge rate seems to be slow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6